steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Refr
Go to Terminology for a full basic list of all species and races. Refrs 'are the overarching term for a group of animals that would fall in the genus of ''Vulpes. Refrs are characterized by their small size (11-24 lbs) and flattish skulls. They are also quadrupedal and lack arms and hands that many apelike species have. They have black, triangular markings between their eyes and noses, and the tips of their tails are often a different color from the rest of their pelts. Biological Variation Refrs split into six distinct species, all of which can produce fertile offspring with crossbreeding. Rauðr 'Rauðrs '''are the largest of the Refrs, and the most common. Despite the name (which translates roughly to Red), Rauðrs come in multiple colorings, including leucistic and melanistic individuals. They have an elongated body and relatively short limbs. The tail, which is longer than half the body length (70 per cent of head and body length), is fluffy and reaches the ground when in a standing position. Their pupils are oval and vertically oriented. Nictitating membranes are present, but move only when the eyes are closed. The forepaws have five digits, while the hind feet have only four and lack dewclaws. They are very agile and swim well. While Rauðrs are the largest of the Refrs, they are much lighter than similar sized dogs. Their limb bones, for example, weigh 30 percent less per unit area of bone than expected for similarly sized dogs. They display significant individual, sexual, and age variation in size. On average, adults measure 14–20 in high at the shoulder and 18–35 in in body length with tails measuring 11.8–21.9 in. The ears measure 3–5 in and the hind feet 5–7 in. Weights range from 5–31 lb, with vixens typically weighing 15–20% less than males. Adult red foxes have skulls measuring 5.1–6.6 in, while those of vixens measure 5.0–6.3 in. The forefoot print measures 2.4 in in length and 1.8 in in width, while the hind foot print measures 2.2 in long and 1.5 in wide. They trot at a speed of 4–8 mph, and have a maximum running speed of 40 mph. They have a stride of 9.8–13.8 in when walking at a normal pace. The largest living Rauðr is Grand Admiral 'Masa Kata. The winter fur is dense, soft, silky and relatively long. The summer fur is very long, dense and fluffy, and has silky guard hairs. There are three main color morphs; red, silver/black and cross, and eight total color morphs; red, gray, cross, blackish-brown, silver/black, platinum, amber, and samson. In the typical red morph, their coats are generally bright reddish-rusty with yellowish tints. A stripe of weak, diffuse patterns of many brown-reddish-chestnut hairs occurs along the spine. Two additional stripes pass down the shoulder blades, which, together with the spinal stripe, form a cross. The lower back is often a mottled silvery color. The flanks are lighter colored than the back, while the chin, lower lips, throat and front of the chest are white. The remaining lower surface of the body is dark, brown or reddish. During lactation, the belly fur of vixens may turn brick red. The upper parts of the limbs are rusty reddish, while the paws are black. The frontal part of the face and upper neck is bright brownish-rusty red, while the upper lips are white. The backs of the ears are black or brownish-reddish, while the inner surface is whitish. The top of the tail is brownish-reddish, but lighter in color than the back and flanks. The underside of the tail is pale grey with a straw-coloured tint. A black spot, the location of the supracaudal gland, is usually present at the base of the tail. The tip of the tail is white. Category:Terminology